marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gen¹³/Generation X Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Quotation = A most... impressive... display of power. This day is yours. But I shall come back for you, Caitlin. You and all your Gen¹³ friends. One way or another, I'll siphon all the Gen-Factor power from your bodies until only your lifeless corpses remain! You will assure her that I am a villain of my word, won't you, dear sister? | Speaker = Emplate | StoryTitle1 = Generation Gap | Synopsis1 = Trance tracked down Carlos the Jackal in a bar, and used his mind powers to discover the location of Vortex. He then commanded Carlos to kill himself. Trance and his Freaks found and abducted Vortex from his containment center. This caused the mutant Emplate to sense the being's existence, and he began to search for this new potential power source. The abduction also set off Cerebro, alerting Banshee to the situation, just as Lynch was alerted to it by the government. Cassidy's team Generation X and Lynch's team Gen 13 arrived moments apart, and the three groups had a stand-off, Emplate, from his dimensional prison revealed himself and tried to feed on the power source he sensed earlier, but Trance convinced him to work with him in return for the secrets to the powers of Qeelocke, Gen 13's teleporting "pet." Emplate, Trance and the Freaks escaped just as Vortex woke up from his containment. At first startled to see Lynch, the being responsible for imprisoning him, the two teams pleaded with him to trust them. As Emplate and Trance's alliance began to quickly crumble, Vortex transported the heroes to their location. During the fight, the villains were defeated and escaped. Generation X and Gen 13 parted on amicable terms, leaving Vortex to find his own destiny. | Writer1_1 = Brandon Choi | Penciler1_1 = Arthur Adams | Inker1_1 = Alex Garner | Inker1_2 = Peter Guzman | Colourist1_1 = Joe Chiodo | Colourist1_2 = Martin Jimenez | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Scott Dunbier | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Gen¹³ ** John Lynch ** Grunge (Percival Edmund Chang) ** Freefall (Roxy Spaulding) ** Caitlin Fairchild ** Burnout (Bobby Lane) ** Sarah Rainmaker Supporting Characters: * * Anna * Qeelocke Antagonists: * * Freaks ** Trance ** Baby ** Doll ** Albino ** Nymph ** Phobia * * Other Characters: * * * * * I.O. ** Black Razors *** * * Hellboy (Anung Un Rama) * Generation X ** ** ** * * * Mr. Snuffleupagus Races and Species: * * * * Gen-Active * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** Items: * Black Razor TRV Suits * * * Kewpie * Happy Meal Events: * Cold War | Notes = | Trivia = * The 3-D variant included 3-D glasses. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Cold War (Event)